The Difference Between Fortune and Destiny
by catharticdeficit
Summary: AU He never believed in fate. Nor did he expect to fall in love with someone like her. But it was time to show him that the unexpected can be wonderful. Fluffy and romantic KyoHaru.


**Special thanks to Kalachuchi for the beta! Go check her stories! You won't regret it! : )**

**Warning: **Plot less-ness, excessive fluff.

**The Difference Between Fortune and Destiny**

Patient was one word to describe Kyoya Ootori. That would have been an acceptable description of his whole persona, given his calm, cool, and seemingly cavalier attitude towards life. How could he not be one? He headed the Ootori Business Empire, outstripping his older brothers by miles, was handsome, and easily the most sought-after bachelor in Japan after all. And judging from the shy looks, glances and outward staring given to him by the café waitresses, he was a huge catch.

However, this day was not one of those days. Impatient and pissed beyond hell was more appropriate. For one, his secretary just busted his favorite coffee machine, leaving him with almost fifteen minutes without resuscitating java (she was immediately fired after giving him a styro cup of black from Starbucks); two, the Southern Tokyo branch of the famous bakery under his company was embroiled in a sordid affair of the manager and one of the employees (apparently they were more focused in keeping the tables warm instead of the ovens, if you get what I mean); and three, his crackpot sister insisted that he take a night off and come with her to the New Year's Festivities in the local shrine. When Kyoya refused at first, saying that he had a business to run and couldn't stop no matter what the reason except for fire, earthquake, and other imminent threats to his life, Fuyumi told him that she would tell Father that he rejected another batch of marriage hopefuls their father presented to him last week.

Kyoya wanted to slam his fist against the table. Damn it! Kyoya Ootori will not be blackmailed into anything! It was beneath him as a proud President and CEO of the Ootori Group. It wasn't really his fault that he couldn't find any suitable partner from the (large) collection his father's matchmaker presented him. They were all beautiful girls, with lucrative careers such as lawyers, doctors, investment bankers, entrepreneurs, et cetera.

But none of them garnered his attention. Being the cynical person he was, he instantly surmised that none of them had the IQ to hold an intelligent conversation with him, let alone help him in his business, which was his number one criterion in finding a partner, notwithstanding their careers. He knew for a fact that most of their supposed degrees were either bought online or at some fifth-rate university. He checked a girl's profile. Yup, Internet schooled. Girls like them who had to rely on matchmakers to find a husband had to be desperate, ambitious or out of time. He doesn't like desperation, the woman's only ambition should be to help him expand his business, and she should always have time for him. Sure, they could lead him to distraction, but they could only appeal to his baser instincts.

So he just told his father that he was still thinking about it, when in reality he threw the whole lot in the bin as soon as he received it. Yoshio Ootori was getting antsy about having more grandchildren--therefore, heirs--and was pushing his youngest to marry as soon as possible. More so due to the fact that one of his brothers proclaimed himself as a raging homosexual and was promptly transferred to Italy where he now lives with his Austrian lover. Kyoya couldn't refuse. He might be leading the Ootori Group to the future, but his father still holds the strongest power in the board as Chairman. Reluctantly, with grudging respect for the man, he bends to his will.

Unlike women, he didn't really have a biological clock, so at thirty-three years of age, with only five girlfriends so far and most of them during in high school and university and never lasted longer than two months, and countless other dates and one-night-stands, he never really cared for settling down and having a family, like many men his age did. Who needs babies, crap, and vomit staining his Lagerfeld shirts when he could focus on his Internet search companies?

Kyoya sighed. He knew he needed more than that.

Oh, for the love of Satan's balls. Was he actually feeling lonely and wanted a _real _relationship? As in, the one where love, bliss, and no other businesses to conquer came into equation?

Kyoya stared at the inky blackness of his coffee cup (no sugar, extra shot).

Yes, maybe it was time to admit that he was.

So, here Kyoya was, sitting in a café across the street from the local shrine, waiting for his sister to come so they could pray together. Not that Kyoya really believed in praying for luck. He knew that you make your own luck, and he held that principle all his life.

Yet it would be nice to do this once in a while, he mused, absently sipping his coffee. Like what he used to do with Fuyumi when he was a child. Their two older brothers couldn't be bothered but Fuyumi always insisted on it, dragging Kyoya along with her, who, despite himself, enjoyed it.

"Kyoya!" a voice came from the doorway of the café. Kyoya looked up. It was Fuyumi, dressed in an elaborate kimono of scarlet and white, her hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head and secured with pins and other hair accessories. She looked beautiful, not a day older than twenty-five when she really was in her mid-thirties.

Kyoya stood up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek. Fuyumi grinned delightedly and sat down on the seat across from him.

"What took you so long?" asked Kyoya, showing her his scowl. "Anyway, I'm more surprised that your husband let you go for things like this. Wouldn't he mind?"

"Load of tosh," huffed Fuyumi. "He's perfectly fine with it. He said that it was nice that I wanted to go out sometime. He says that he wished he could come, but since he's leaving in a few minutes for Germany, it's impossible. I was late because I couldn't find my engagement ring, before Takuya told me I was already wearing it."

Kyoya observed his older sister carefully. She looked so relaxed and so happy. It was hard to imagine that anyone could enjoy married life so much. When she married her husband at the young age of twenty, the engagement being entirely one for business and political gain for both families, Kyoya thought that it would end in disaster. And here she was, fifteen years later, happily married, with two healthy children and more to look forward to.

"How are little Ryo and Aiko?" said Kyoya, referring to his sister's twins.

"Enjoying their stay at Father's," answered Fuyumi. "They should; Father showers them with so much presents, we have to take a second car to take them home."

"Can you blame the old man? They're his only grandchildren."

"Speaking of grandchildren, what about you, Kyoya? Is there a girl in your horizon?" This was Fuyumi's standard question to her younger brother after all pleasantries have been delivered.

"Nope. And I know what you're thinking. Not a man, either, like Akira-oniisan." Was the standard reply.

"Well, I consulted my psychic a few days ago, and I asked about you. She said that during the New Year's festivities, your fate is waiting for you."

Kyoya's eyebrow raised, an intense emotion for the Ootori. "Hence, the blackmailing me to coming here."

Fuyumi grinned happily.

Kyoya resisted the urge to run his hand across his face in pure frustration. He was pulled out of his comfy swivel chair for a fortune some quack psychic told his sister?

"Besides," added Fuyumi, making Kyoya glance up from the killing glares he was giving his now empty cup, "I wanted to spend New Year's with you. It's been more than a decade since we did this. Just us together, enjoying festivities." She gave Kyoya a small, heartfelt smile that had wistfulness in its edges.

Kyoya sighed. "Fine. Just a few hours. Then we go home." He took out his wallet, counted out a few bills, and put it down the table before standing up.

Fuyumi's grin threatened to crack her face in half.

"All right."

Kyoya offered her his hand and together, they set off for the shrine.

"Ah, Kyoya why are you wearing that? Where's the yukata I sent to your condo?"

The younger Ootori had to suppress a groan.

--

"Look! They have takoyaki over there!" squealed Fuyumi, squeezing Kyoya's arm rather painfully as she pointed to stall after stall. So far, they've bought cotton candy, animal masks, yakisoba, grilled squid, water balloons, fans, and other goodies to be had at things like this.

And guess who gets the unenviable honor of carrying them all. Yup, Kyoya Ootori.

Damn Fuyumi. She brought him here as an attendant and he was sentimental enough to believe her 'I want to spend time with you' crap.

When Fuyumi expressed a desire to try the goldfish catching, Kyoya threw his hands up in surrender and told her that he was getting tired and putting all of her things in his car, which was parked just a few blocks away. Fuyumi said okay and went off to try her luck with the goldfish.

Kyoya dumped the stuff in the Bentley, hoping to God that the foodstuffs wouldn't taint his car. He scoffed. Fat chance of that. He could throw them away but Fuyumi would harp on him about it for weeks. His sanity was already in threat; he didn't need the final push over the edge. Fortunately, he chose the Bentley and not his favorite Ferrari to drive that night.

Making his way back to the shrine, he stopped by a park, feeling the desire to have a quick cigarette. He rarely smoked, only when stressed. And boy, was he stressed. The merger was to be closed the following month; his father was pressing him to marry, as was the rest of his family.

Sitting on one of the benches, he lit up, inhaling deeply, the nicotine going through his lungs, into his bloodstream, and finally his brain, inducing a slight euphoria.

"Didn't you know that smoking is bad for you?" asked a small voice nearby. Kyoya nearly broke his neck looking behind him, such was his surprise.

She looked to be in her teens, small, and with brown hair arranged into an elaborate bun at her nape. The yukata she wore wasn't of the highest quality, unlike the one Fuyumi sported, but it was elegant in its own way, the pale pink material clinging to the girl's body. She was clutching a satin purse and giving Kyoya a look somewhere between disgust and apprehension.

"Yes, I have heard of its many side-effects," said Kyoya smoothly. "But do you think that I look like someone who cares?"

The girl's lips tilted into a small smile. "No, you don't. You look like shit, though."

Kyoya stared at her, raising an eyebrow before looking over himself. Dark jeans that clung to his hips like sin, polished Doc Martens, and a cashmere pale blue turtleneck sweater. He was dressed in clothes worth three times over what she was wearing and she dared insult his appearance?

"Before you throw to me that you look quite passable," said the girl, approaching him cautiously, "I mean that your posture, it looks as if you have something heavy on your shoulders."

Kyoya's eyebrow went down but his tension increased when the girl sat down on the bench beside him though at the far end.

"Really?"

"Yup, see, your shoulders are stiff, the fingers on that cigarette are nearly crushing it, and your facial muscles look as if you hadn't smiled in years."

"You wouldn't understand what adults go through," dismissed Kyoya derisively. He wasn't in the mood to talk pleasantries with the child. Not when there were no merits to be had.

The girl pierced him with huge, brown eyes that glittered under the streetlight above them.

"For your information, I am already nineteen," she said huffily, clutching her purse even tighter. "I've been through more than adults twice my age have gone through."

"Oh? If so, please enlighten me so that I may rectify my earlier assumption," challenged Kyoya, wondering why he felt so compelled to talk to this girl albeit in a disdainful and patronizing way.

"No way. You have to tell me first why you're so stressed."

"Pardon me, but I believe that it was I first who asked to be told of your oh-so-riveting life story," countered Kyoya, taking another deep drag before exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

The girl puffed out a cheek in annoyance before answering slowly, not knowing herself why she was talking to this arrogant man and actually feeling bound to answer his impertinent questions.

"My mom died when I was seven, leaving me with my dad," she began softly, not looking at him. "Dad was great but he wasn't so good with money. We got sunk in debt until he had to sell our house and move the two of us in a small apartment. He started working odd jobs, until he landed a job as a tranny in a gay bar. He still works there. By the time I was old enough to have a job, I worked most of my free time as waitress, errand girl, cleaner, babysitter, anything to make ends meet for us. I just entered university two years ago through a hard-earned scholarship. I still work part-time, and right now, I'm sunk so far in debts to pay for my basic needs that in desperation I signed up as a…" Kyoya saw her wince visibly. "…As an escort girl in the red light district. This is my last day of freedom, so to speak." She gave him a painful smile. "Tomorrow I start working and so, I'm here to enjoy every minute of my life while I still can."

Kyoya was surprised, but hid it quickly. A girl so young, forced into an uncomfortable work just to crawl through her studies. Being born of privilege, Kyoya never experienced ever having difficulties to pay for tuition fees and such.

The girl turned to him, studying his features…before laughing uproariously.

"Got you! I can't believe you fell for the 'My father is useless and I have to live on my own as an escort girl' story," she choked out between laughing fits.

Kyoya crushed the cigarette at the arm rest of the bench, hiding his irritation. He didn't need a lawsuit just as the year started.

"I'm sorry," said the girl, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I didn't mean to annoy you. It's just that you were so serious I thought that I'd hammer you a few pegs down. No, seriously, I'm an orphan, I did work odd jobs when I was in high school and fought tooth-and-nail to get into the university of my choice."

"Is that the truth or another one of your stupid stories?" Kyoya bit out more harshly than he intended.

The girl laid a hand across her chest. "Whole truth." Then she smiled at him so suddenly he was taken aback. "My name's Haruhi by the way. What's yours?"

"Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you then, Kyoya, I suppose."

"Hn."

"So what about you? What terrible adult problems are you having that makes you knit your eyebrows so bad at a far distance I'd swear you're a uni-brow?"

"In a nutshell, my business is having problems and my father's pressing me to marry, that's all."

"That's tough; I wouldn't know what to do if somebody told me to marry," Haruhi whistled. "Your business? Are you an entrepreneur or something?"

"Yes." He didn't bother to tell her what his real position in the business world was.

"What's the type of your business?"

"We deal with information technology." Among other things.

"Cool. I'm already in my third year in Pre-Law and Corporate Law is not something I'm interested in. I'm more for the Civil Law."

_Fuck, a do-gooder, I love the common people and wish to help them idealist. Better get out of here before her goodness rubs off on me, _Kyoya thought as he prepared to run.

"Third year? Started early, didn't you?" said Kyoya monotonously.

"Yup. I was one of the few people ever granted the privilege to skip a few grades. They said that there was nothing offered in the curriculum for the grade that proved to be a challenge for me. So they _had_ to advance me."

Someone with brains. Double fuck.

"So what are you doing here?" said Haruhi as Kyoya mentally calculated the speed he would have to use to get away from here as soon as possible.

"My older sister forced me to be here in place of her husband who's on his way halfway around the world and her children who are with our parents. She says I need to be here for some stupid fortune her stupid fortune-teller told her. Quite annoying, really."

Haruhi's lips quirked. "Funny, you don't strike me as the type to bend down to anybody."

"You got that right."

"I'd love to meet your sister. She must be one great lady to be able to make you come here with her. Let me guess: she's the type to buy everything in sight and use you as a carry boy?"

"Good guess."

"Thank you. My roommate, Mei, used me for that purpose as well. I just came back from dumping her stuff in the car. I'd have to clean it tomorrow to get rid of the yakisoba smell." She wrinkled her nose in a way that Kyoya will never admit, even under torture, was cute.

Haruhi stood up, stretching her arms in front of her. "Come on; let's go back to the shrine. Your sister must be looking for you. Mei should be livid around this time," she chuckled in time for her cell phone to ring. She fished it out of her purse and flipped it open. "Yes, I'll be there. No, I haven't abandoned you, and no, I will not buy you another doll. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm at the park. Yup. Bye." She killed her phone and stuffed it back where it belonged.

"Shall we go?"

Kyoya nodded and led the way.

--

"Haruhi!" a loud girl yelled to them, running to Kyoya and Haruhi at full pace even with her high sandals.

She was what they call a _keba_, thought Kyoya offhandedly. Obviously salon tanned skin, heavy eye shadow, thick painted lips…. Very much unlike the shorter girl, who glowed in her _au naturelle _beauty.

Kyoya coughed to get their attention.

"Well, it was…um, pleasurable to meet you, Miss Haruhi," he spoke in a slightly strangled voice, avoiding the eyes of the keba girl who was devouring him with her eyes. Damn his innate gorgeousness! "Please enjoy the rest of the evening ladies and a happy new year to you and your families." He left hurriedly with a slight bow, not bothering to introduce himself though knowing it was rude beyond belief. The keba girl was slightly creeping him out with her stares.

The demands of, "How did you meet such a hottie, you traitor?" barely even registered to his ears as he searched for his sister.

--

"This is the last time I am ever going anywhere with you," Kyoya growled. He and Fuyumi were making their way back to his car and to home. Bed! He needed his bed!

From his face, Fuyumi knew he wasn't happy when Fuyumi tripped and sent her plastic bag of goldfish flying--straight to his crotch. The bag broke and he was left with the embarrassment of a stain that looks suspiciously of wetting himself. To add insult to injury, she was even more concerned of her fish, which she christened Fishie and chastised him in front of a sniggering crowd. The owner of the goldfish stall offered to replace the bag, this time doubling it so as to minimize breakage.

But just as they approached his car, he saw Haruhi, standing under the lamppost by the bus stop, looking forlorn and a bit pissed.

Haruhi spotted him, waving from across the street. "Hello! We meet again!"

Unwillingly, Kyoya waved back. "It seems so," he said dryly.

"Who's that cute girl?" asked Fuyumi. "Do you know her? Oh, is this the reason why you rejected those other girls? Because you already have this girl? But she is so young! Ah, you cradle snatcher!"

Kyoya clapped his hands over his sister's mouth. "Shut up! It's not like that! I just met her in the festival. We talked a bit, but that's all. So stop making stupid assumptions or I'm changing the locks in my condo!"

Fuyumi was instantly quelled. The power to come and go to Kyoya's bachelor pad, doing whatever she fancied with the décor, was too much to risk.

"Are you going home?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya. "What about you? I thought you had a car."

"Well, Mei snuck out on me a while ago and took the car with her. So I'm left to wait for the bus."

Fuyumi's eyes sparkled with a scheme, the metaphorical light bulb going at the top of her head. You could almost hear the proverbial ping.

"That won't do!" she said passionately. Fuyumi crossed the road, grabbed the girl by the arm, and dragged her to the Bentley. "It's late at night. It's not proper for a young girl like you to stand by here waiting for a bus that won't come. We could drive you home. Where do you live?"

"That's very kind of you, but I cannot impose," Haruhi said shyly. Kyoya silently thanked the heavens, thinking that luck also depended on the gods, too. Huh. Who knew?

"No, I insist. Now where do you live?"

"In the Setagaya ward," said Haruhi.

"Hmmm. That's a little ways off where we're going but I think Kyoya wouldn't mind the detour." Fuyumi shot her little brother a quelling look that said, go against me and I'll implant Madame Hoshizora's crystal ball in your nutsack.

"No, it's too much to ask of you," said Haruhi, shooting Kyoya a desperate look to get her out of it. Then her eyes traveled downwards to the obvious stain in Kyoya's trousers.

"It's water!" he snapped, noticing the way her lips were curling in a smile.

Fuyumi giggled outright. Kyoya shot her a crushing stare to remind her whose fault it is.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, did I?" said Haruhi amicably, raising her hands but he could hear the mirth in her voice.

In truth, Kyoya wasn't too pleased with the idea as well, though he couldn't exactly figure out why. He was raised as a gentleman and quite chivalrous towards ladies but having Haruhi in his car didn't seem right, especially with his sister there.

Then again, this was a prime opportunity to get her back for tricking him earlier on with her fake sob story.

"Dear Haruhi," he said smoothly in his rich tones that reminded Haruhi of the darkest chocolate and made shivers run through her body, "please accept our offer. It is surely dangerous for you to be here alone. It's beyond us to leave a lady alone in time of distress."

Haruhi wanted to bite out a rude comeback but with Fuyumi eyeing her expectantly and the jerk looking at her with something akin to amusement, she could only nod.

"Now that's settled," said Kyoya pleasantly though inside he was smirking evilly, "get in." He opened the door at the passenger's seat for Fuyumi and the backseat for Haruhi.

Fuyumi suddenly slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh dear me, I've forgotten that Shino is waiting for me," she said apologetically. "Shino is my chauffeur," she explained to Haruhi. She turned to Kyoya. "Father wanted me to go to the family estate tonight and discuss some things with him concerning the twins. Knowing him, he's still arguing about the fact that I didn't enroll them for camp this summer." She rolled her eyes then smiled at the two dumbstruck people in front of her. "So Kyoya will have to take you home alone. Don't worry, he doesn't bite," she added, noting Haruhi's expression.

"Bye, then!" Fuyumi turned on her heel and sped off before Kyoya got to his senses.

Kyoya let out an exasperated breath. That's it; he was really changing his locks!

He motioned for Haruhi to get in. "Well, that's that. I told you that I would escort you home and I'll be damned if I go against my word."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," spoke up Haruhi.

"No, she's right. It's dangerous out here. And don't worry, I'm not a serial rapist or anything. Your virtue is safe with me."

Haruhi laughed. "Okay then. I guess I could trust someone easily duped by their own sister." She ducked and slid into the passenger's seat as Kyoya opened his mouth for a scathing retort.

--

He didn't know how it happened, really. When they drove off, they were silent, unmoving as Kyoya navigated through the narrow streets with ease before leading off the highway. But Haruhi remarked something about Corporate Law and from there, the conversation flowed, to law, ethics, and finally a bit about their personal lives though neither divulged anything that was too personal.

"And so, Mei conned me into going into that shrine just so she could rendezvous with her second boyfriend!" Haruhi ranted, patches of pale pink rising to her cheeks.

Kyoya chuckled. "I was wondering why you were visiting that shrine when you live so far."

"Mei has around three boyfriends, and manages them through a timetable. It's the only time she could be bothered following a schedule. I'm amazed that she isn't caught yet."

"Then she must be more cunning than you give her credit for."

"Yeah, I just wish she would apply that to her studies, too. She's really passionate about her fashion design course but sometimes her projects would be pushed back in favor of her beaus. Turn left at the next exit. It's the apartment complex on the left of the street; you can't miss it."

Kyoya followed her directions and stopped in front of a large, dingy building with too many windows, most of which were open.

"It's a small place but comfortable and quiet," smiled Haruhi, noticing Kyoya's appraising look at the place as they got out of the car. "Park your car somewhere and come inside and have tea with me. It's the lease I can do for your kindness in bringing me home."

"That's not necessary," said Kyoya but his refusal sounded weak to his ears. "I should go."

"Don't be that way," pouted Haruhi then grabbed his arm. She pulled her to the door with surprising strength given her size. "It's just tea and I promise I won't poison it."

Kyoya sighed for what must be the umpteenth time that night. "One cup and I need to go."

"That's fine." She led him through narrow halls, up two flights of stairs before they stopped in front of room 305 and Haruhi dug around her purse for her keys.

"Here you go," she said, unlocking the door and opening it wide. It was the size of his bathroom but for two girls in their status, quite live-able. There were tatami mats on the floor, and at the middle was a low table. Closets lined the east and west wall while a small window was smack dab in the north wall. He could see a kitchenette and a door presumably the bathroom at one corner.

Haruhi removed her sandals, padding around in her socks. Kyoya slipped his own shoes off as well, placing himself in front of the low table while Haruhi prepared the tea. He really wanted to go home and change into clean, dry pants but he thought, ah well, fuck it. It's not like anybody he really knew was here to see his disgrace. It's only a girl who he'll probably never see again.

After a few minutes, she placed a cup in front of him, the scent of brewed tea filling his nostrils, effectively calming him. He took a grateful sip, not realizing that he was so tense in coming to this room that his shoulders were so high up in his neck he looked like a hunchback. But the warmth of the tea soothed him, making his shoulders slump back down and Haruhi noticing how broad they really were.

"This is excellent tea," he said softly, putting down his half-empty cup.

"Thank you," answered Haruhi, taking a sip as well.

Silence reigned.

"So," Haruhi began, clearly uncomfortable with the quiet even though Kyoya himself was highly relaxed.

"So," echoed Kyoya.

Haruhi cleared her throat but Kyoya beat her to it.

"You say that your roommate has a lot of boyfriends. What about you? Anyone special in your life?" He couldn't fathom why he was asking this out of the blue but he felt the need to know this piece of information. Maybe the tea was loosening his tongue.

Haruhi frowned. "No, no one in my life, I'm afraid. I'm too busy to think of inconsequential things like that. My studies always come first in my life. I got some date offers but I always turned them down. Why waste a perfectly good day studying to go around wasting money in a cinema?"

Kyoya laughed. She was so straight-forward, like him. Nothing comes before ambition.

"True, true. But don't you feel lonely sometimes? Get tired of it all?"

"No, not really. My studies and work occupy me. I don't feel lonely at all." But it sounded so hollow in her ears.

Kyoya leaned forward. The table was so small that he didn't need to crane his neck far in order to be almost nose to nose with her. She was so close he could smell her sweet fruity scent. To his surprise she didn't move back but instead met his gaze straight on.

"Really? So romance and all that stuff don't interest you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

His breath ghosted over her lips, and he would have given anything to be able to touch hers with his but he stopped himself. He knew that if he did that, he would be taking advantage of the young impressionable girl before him.

Yet Haruhi seemed well mature beyond her years and can match him wit for wit. She still held her childish notions and was as pure as they come, and he couldn't bring himself to destroy that just because he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

With a sudden, jerky move, Kyoya moved away from her, kneeling back down and taking his cup again. Haruhi seemed out of it for a bit before leaning back as well.

Kyoya looked calm on the outside but in reality, his brain was going haywire. It wasn't even true contact but it left him feeling so…so… Gah! He didn't know what he felt anymore. Damn it, he needed to get laid soon. He was actually transferring his lust to a girl old enough to be his little sister! He felt tainted, and dirty, and gross. He needed a fresh pair of trousers.

Haruhi wasn't doing well herself. She felt disappointed that Kyoya hadn't moved further but also relieved. She wouldn't know how to react in the first place. Trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts, she looked out the tiny window, hoping the heavens would enlighten her about the current situation.

It was around the same time Kyoya looked up at her to try a new track of conversation before he ran like hell from here. But suddenly, he felt as if everything stopped. His heart gave a wild beat, promptly shut down, and then his lungs decided it was not getting enough blood and sent signals to his brain, reminding him to breathe and keep his heart pumping.

Haruhi was staring at the side, her face illuminated by the full glare of the moon outside despite the weak light from the bulb above them. Her neck was graceful and smooth, begging to be caressed. Her full, pink lips were shimmering in invitation to be kissed. Her hair was escaping its confines, letting a few strands go astray about her face, giving her a soft, tousled look. She smiled, so softly, so suddenly that Kyoya had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.

He saw her profile and he was smitten. Keeping the dangerous thought in the deepest pits of his consciousness, he cleared his throat. Haruhi looked at him with the same look on her face and Kyoya knew he was in deep trouble.

It was Haruhi who first snapped out of it.

"So, you tell me that's just water," she began slowly.

A vein popped in Kyoya's forehead. "It is!"

The exchange quickly dispelled Kyoya's discomfort to be replaced by slight anger and irritation. Now those emotions he could deal with.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," surrendered Haruhi. She pointed to his now empty cup. "Would you like another one?"

"No thank you," he said, beginning to stand up. "It's getting really late. I need to go."

"Oh," said Haruhi, shooting to her feet. "Please have a safe trip. Thanks again for the ride. It was very generous of you."

"No need to mention it." She was standing so close again, looking up at him with that damn smile. He towered over her by a head and a half, and right now, what he wouldn't do to be able to swoop down and kiss her senseless, or at least feel her small body in his arms and her head in his chest. He stamped down those thoughts with vicious force.

"I should go."

"Yes, you should."

Kyoya made a noise between assent and a groan.

"Well, see you later. That is, if we see each other again."

Who said that? Kyoya wondered. He wasn't aware of anything anymore.

Confused, he turned on his heel, slipped on his shoes and sped off with another grunt of thanks, presumably for the tea.

Haruhi's yell of wishing him and his family a happy new year fell to deaf ears.

--

Kyoya slumped to his couch, flinging an arm over his eyes. After leaving Haruhi's building, he jumped to his car and went on full throttle to his condo in the ritziest part of Tokyo, oblivious to the fact that he was more than pushing the speed limit in his haste. He sprinted to his apartment at full speed, locking the doors and springing for a scalding hot shower, hoping that the hot water would clear the muddy thoughts in his head.

But it was no use. Her face was still in his head and refused to come out. He seriously contemplated gouging out his eyeballs with a spoon to forbid him of seeing anymore that will further damage what was left of his sanity.

And now, here he was, with a small crystal decanter of whisky, cursing the girl outright.

"You look so stressed, honey," a seductive, sweet voice piped up from nowhere and Kyoya nearly jumped up in shock. Framed on the doorway was a tall, model-esque woman with flowing blonde hair and genuine blue eyes. Kyoya searched his memory for the face and located.

"Michelle," he grunted. "What are you doing here? How did you come in?"

Michelle held up a key card between slender fingers, smirking slightly. Kyoya beat himself up mentally, regretting the rash decision to give her a copy of the key. He only gave it to her to stop her nagging.

"I came to see how you were doing," she purred, dropping her Louis Vuitton bag on an armchair and approaching him slowly, her hips swaying seductively. Before, that would have made Kyoya drop everything and push her to the nearest bed, couch or desk but he couldn't even bring himself to scramble for a reaction.

He had dated Michelle more due to the fact that she was only daughter of a German business associate and she was clearly attracted to him. So, in hopes of gaining some leverage against her father, he indulged her until the time came when things got boring and he found a way to get rid of her.

Michelle sat down on his lap, her fingers moving on his cheeks, down his neck, before slipping underneath his bathrobe to his hard chest. Kyoya grabbed her hand away, looking at her in the eye.

"I thought you had broken up with me," he said, putting down his glass and attempting to push her off. She wouldn't budge.

"Now, now, Kyoya my dear," she said prettily, her other hand massaging his scalp. "It was a silly mistake. I just got so frustrated with you."

"Ah, I frustrated you so much that you jumped in bed with the first eyesore that passed your way, is it?" Kyoya growled more menacingly than he intended. Instead of scaring Michelle, she seemed delighted at his reaction.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Michelle squealed, bringing his face down to her chest that her slinky dress couldn't contain. "I swear, I'll be a good girl from now on and be yours and yours alone. You don't know how much I missed you all this time. I'd do anything to have you back."

Kyoya pushed himself off of her forcibly, dropping her to the heavily carpeted floor with a loud thud.

"Don't start that shit with me," Kyoya snarled, glaring at her with his most alarming eyes, a notch up his standard _Glare of Death_ (patent pending). "Even when we were going out, as soon as my back was turned, you'd go for the next guy that would give you the time of day, you slut." He was so perturbed by everything and damn it to hell if he couldn't get it out of his chest! "Do you know how much that dishonored me? My own employees were talking behind my back, saying that my own girlfriend was sleeping with the copy boy on the fifth floor. I didn't know how many I had to try and get fired for spreading rumors that I wasn't enough to satisfy you."

Michelle got to her feet as well.

"It's your fault!" she sobbed, tears leaking down her cheeks but Kyoya didn't buy it for one minute. "The first two days we were together, you were attentive and sweet but after that it's as if I didn't exist anymore! I had to nag you for hours on the phone or come to your office before you'd even go to another date with me. I knew you gave me attention in order to get to my father; hell if I can remember another guy who didn't do that. But in spite of that, I truly loved you, I still love you and I would do anything for just one more chance!" She collapsed on the floor, obviously emotionally spent, crying her heart out.

Kyoya's rage wasn't quelled. Instead, he had an idea.

He kneeled in front of her, taking her chin to his hand to force her to look up to him.

"One chance," he said threateningly before crushing his lips to hers.

Michelle took in the kiss and the severe brutality of it all in stride. In fact, she liked it. This was a side of Kyoya only a few people got to see. And here she was taking the full brunt of it.

Teeth and lips crushed against each other, tongues battling for domination. Kyoya pinned her to the ground, her hands above her head as he put his whole weight on top of her, not caring that she would definitely be flattened.

Someone growled low and Kyoya pushed himself off, breathing heavily. He looked at his ex-girlfriend, her hair spread out like a fan, eyes clouded with lust, lips smeared with lipstick and throbbing from the attention he gave them seconds ago. Unbidden, the image of another girl in that same position raced through his mind and he got up, yelling.

"Get out!" he screamed fiercely to the blonde woman. "I can't be with a woman who already slept with half of my staff! Out! Now! Don't let me ever see you again or I swear to God I'll destroy you!"

Michelle huffily balanced herself on her legs, straightening her appearance. She grabbed her bag from the chair and gave him a sultry smile.

"Tell yourself that but you know that you'll come crawling back to me," Michelle said confidently as she strode out the door. "They always do." She gave him one last kiss before Kyoya slammed the door in her face.

--

His nerves still frazzled from the encounter, he grabbed the phone, barking orders to the building supervisor that he needed his locks changed and also issuing a Persona Non Grata for one Michelle Hertzhog on his condo and made note to do the same to all of his offices. Not even bothering to hear the supervisor's drowsy reply, he slammed the phone down and frantically changed into fresh clothes.

He practically ran to the elevator, cursing the fact that he was at the topmost floor as the elevator made its slow descent down the tall building. He went to his car and revved up, pulling out of the driveway and into the night, as if hell's heels were after him.

He parked directly outside Haruhi's building, sprinting to her room, banging on her door.

A bleary-looking Haruhi greeted him. Her hair was tousled in sleep and she was only wearing a large loose shirt and frayed jogging pants.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" she slurred, still half-asleep. "Did you forget something?"

"Is your roommate here?" he asked hastily, trying to peek inside the room.

"No, Mei's not here. It's just me and I was sleeping until you deemed in necessary to break down my door."

"Good."

One of his hands snaked to the back of her hand, the other to her waist and he pulled her to him then pressed his lips to hers. She felt so unbelievably good in his arms.

Haruhi was shocked and tried to push him off, but when his tongue brushed on her bottom lips, she gasped and it made its way in, tasting her. Her synapses cut short and she sagged in his arms. Kyoya smirked inwardly.

He delved inside her, sweeping at every crevice, marking untouched territory. She was so sickeningly sweet it's as if he was gorging himself in sugar.

Her scent filled his nostrils, deepening the pleasure he felt. Michelle was nothing compared to this.

Finally, the need for oxygen separated them and Haruhi looked at him with glazed eyes. Her expression was even better than he had imagined.

"K-Kyoya?" she stammered.

Kyoya smiled at her before squashing her further into his arms. He rested his chin on her head. "I just wanted to know what you taste like. See if it was different."

"Huh?"

He brushed his nose against hers, loving the way her face crinkled questioningly.

"It's just me being insane for the first time in my life." He released her and walked backwards out of the door. "I'll call you later. Good night, my Haruhi."

He closed the door softly, before a huge grin--one that he hasn't worn for decades--threatened to split his face in half.

Haruhi stood stock still by the door, wondering what the hell happened before shrugging it off and going back to bed.

Well, he promised to call so she could ask questions later. Right now, her body demanded sleep.

And sleep soundly, she did.

--

Kyoya drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, the only sign of his annoyance. Nobody makes Kyoya Ootori wait, goddamn it!

It's been three days since the fateful night with Haruhi. He knew he said he'd call her but he couldn't bring himself to. When the euphoria died down, he realized the repercussions of what he did and a bottle of expensive twenty-year-old whisky disappeared from his cabinet and went to his stomach.

He could just imagine the headlines at the tabloids if he pursued a relationship with Haruhi:

_**Billionaire President and CEO of Ootori Industries A Pedophile? By Toshiro Yamanaka**_

_President and CEO of Ootori Group, Tokyo's most eligible bachelor, has been seen dating an unknown teenage girl, a source says. The girl, one Haruhi Fujioka, is confirmed to be only nineteen years old, a full fourteen years junior of the enigmatic Mr. Kyoya Ootori. This new development has been the cited reason for Mr. Ootori's refusal to walk down the aisle with the hundreds of eligible bachelorettes in the city. _

"_We thought at first that he was just a playboy," a source close to the Ootoris said. "Then went some time with no girls and we were afraid that he was batting for the other team, so to speak, just like his older brother. But this was certainly unexpected. We didn't know that he had such a young lover…."_

Kyoya's mind burned at the thought and he resisted the urge to bang his head against the mahogany table. Thankfully, the large oak doors of the conference room opened and several people filed in, including someone Kyoya least expected.

Dressed in a dark form-fitting dress suit that reached down just past her knees, was Haruhi Fujioka, looking composed and professional. She was holding a clipboard to her chest and was determinedly looking everywhere but at him.

A corner of Kyoya's lips lifted. The heavens must truly hate him. They create a perfect being such as himself, got jealous of their creation and made sure that someone like Haruhi would come and destroy him, mind, body and soul. They weren't satisfied with the mental torture that the past three days have given him and made sure that their paths were thrown across again.

Then again, maybe they just loved him too much and given him another chance with the girl who's been haunting his every waking dream.

"Mr. Ootori," said one of the senior partners of the law firm, a Mr. Tezuka. "It's nice that you have taken time off of your busy schedule and be present in this meeting."

Kyoya stood up and accepted the proffered hand, shaking it and noticing that one of Tokyo's most feared corporate lawyers actually had sweaty hands. Unobtrusively wiping his hand by straightening his jacket, he shook hands with everyone on the litigation team before finally facing Haruhi.

"This is our new intern at our firm's internship program," said Tezuka jovially, as if presenting a prized possession. "She's top of her class, very level-headed and brilliant. We're ecstatic that she's chosen our firm for her placement this year. She just started two days ago and we were all impressed with her. It would be quite honorable for us if she decided to work for us after she graduates. Mr. Kyoya Ootori, this is Miss Haruhi Fujioka; Haruhi, Mr. Ootori."

Haruhi looked at the hand Kyoya stuck out dubiously before choosing to snub the western way of greeting and bowing low instead.

"A pleasure, I assure you," she said stiffly.

Tezuka looked torn between embarrassment and exasperation. He looked at Kyoya, gouging his highest-profile client. If Haruhi loses this one he swore he'd fall on her like a ton of bricks and make sure she wouldn't even graduate!

To everyone's surprise, Kyoya smiled. And it wasn't an icy smile. It was full of amusement and everyone let out breath they unconsciously held.

Haruhi just stared at him stonily back.

"It's nice to see that some of us are still holding on the traditional ways of the Japanese," said Kyoya smoothly. "I have always felt that we have become too westernized and are forgetting some of our more elegant customs."

Tezuka's countless jowls jiggled in his haste to nod at every word Kyoya said. "Yes, yes, we are losing touch to our ancestral roots and preferring values from the West more. Why, we can see it everywhere: in media, in clothing, in the way we live. Such a shame, really."

Kyoya looked at Tezuka, still smiling but it dropped a few degrees. "Mr. Tezuka, allow me to be selfish for this day. I have found myself utterly charmed by Miss Fujioka and wish for her to sit beside me in the table. I feel that since she is here to learn, where better than where all the action is, eh, old chap? If she is as brilliant as you claim, I would like to see for myself first hand of that. I am always on the lookout for new talent."

Everybody in the room was dumbstruck, even Haruhi. Interns were only supposed to observe in the sidelines. Even breathing heavily was unheard of. They were just there to take notes on how things work and nothing more. But asking her to sit on the table, on the Ootori's side no less, was a milestone in itself. It's as if he considered her to already be part of the team instead of an observer.

Tezuka knew that the Ootori family was strange, but Kyoya was probably the strangest of them all, including his homosexual brother. Tezuka wondered if he grew boobs and a vagina, he would garner the same attention from clients and he wasn't alone in that thought. He wanted to refuse for propriety's sake, but Ootori holds fifty percent of the firm. If they decide to pull out, where would he get the money to pay for his mistresses and the new yacht? Not to mention the alimony he promised his past three wives.

"Of course!" Tezuka boomed out. "We shall consider it a highest honor for Miss Fujioka to be at your side. Anything you wish for, Mr. Ootori." He turned to the Fujioka, his eyes gleaming. "Now, be honored that you have been asked of this and I trust that you will show Mr. Ootori what he is looking for."

_Oh, she's already shown me everything I'm looking for, _Kyoya thought, inwardly congratulating himself for this perfect opportunity.

Haruhi bit down a scowl and forced herself to smile at Kyoya. She bowed again. "I consider it the highest honor to be even considered worthy enough to stand at your meeting."

"Good." That one word alone made shivers rake up her spine and she wanted desperately to run away before she did something she would regret the rest of her life.

To her instant mortification, Kyoya slid a hand around her waist, leading her to her seat. It wasn't the polite, just a hand by the spine to guide type but he had to wind his arm completely, his thumb inconspicuously stroking her side. Haruhi had to bite her lip to stop smacking him in the face with a sexual harassment lawsuit. Kyoya chuckled so softly that no one else heard.

"Thank you," she said stiffly as she got comfortable in the swivel chair. Kyoya nodded and sat down at the top of the table. He gave the others a look and they all shook out of their stupor and all the partners and associates in the room scrambled for a seat.

"Let's begin the meeting. First order of business. The Ootori Banking Corporation merging with North Side Bank."

--

Kyoya typed away at his computer at a languid pace, enjoying the day's events.

He checked his watch. It was nearly past six in the evening and the sky was already dark.

He allowed a small smile in his face as the doors in his office burst open, revealing an obviously irate Haruhi.

"You bastard!" she roared, stamping his way to his desk. Kyoya just looked on, his chin resting on interlaced fingers. She looked gorgeous when she's angry, he thought offhandedly, wondering if thinking that was normal.

Haruhi slammed her palms down, showing him her most furious face.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" He already knew that she was coming, hence the order at the reception desk and his secretary that should a Miss Fujioka call, she was to be sent up to his office immediately, no questions asked.

"You know very well, you stupid fucktard!" she yelled, spit flying in her anger. Kyoya bit his cheek to prevent a laugh from escaping. She cursed creatively when she's pissed.

"Mr. Ootori!" His secretary chose that moment to barge in. "Shall I call security?" She looked at Haruhi as if she were a disease.

Kyoya smirked. "No, I have everything under control. Lock the doors, please and let no one disturb me until I tell you to or you're fired."

The secretary squeaked and closed the doors behind her hurriedly, ensuring the two's privacy.

"What the hell?" asked Haruhi.

"I surmise that everything you want to tell me should be kept private, no?" he replied suavely, getting off his seat for the wall in a corner of his office. He pressed a particular spot of the wall, and it slid out, revealing a fully stocked mini bar.

"Would you like a drink?" he inquired, pulling down a toy bottle of gin.

"No," snapped Haruhi. "Instead, I'd like an explanation of why you at first insisted that I take part of the meeting, and when you asked me for my opinion in matters, would suddenly shoot it all down so viciously I was left feeling as if I had an IQ in a single digit. You fucking humiliated me in front of all the partners and associates! They were sniggering behind their hands the whole meeting! Tezuka even pulled me aside afterwards, and he all but said that I'm fired!"

Kyoya didn't answer but pressed a martini to her hands and pulled her to the black leather couch.

"Sit down," he ordered, making himself comfortable a few inches from where she sat.

"I don't want a drink; I don't even drink," she glowered at him.

"Trust me, you need it," Kyoya said, downing his scotch.

Haruhi banged the glass on the coffee table. "I don't need a drink, goddamn it! I need an explanation!"

"You want the truth?" he said, not looking at her.

"Well, duh, that's what I came here for!"

"You told me that you were going into Civil Law not Corporate Law. What are you doing in Tezuka's firm?"

"Because it would look good on my resume. I hate to admit it, but the government will only take me seriously if I first started at somewhere high profile and Tezuka offered it. The placement--which by now I'm sure I've lost--was enough to ensure me a place in any civil law office." She stared at her martini before grabbing it and gulping its contents. The alcohol burned her throat and made her sputter. Kyoya rubbed her back to help it go down.

"Easy there, tiger," he said quietly. "You can't chug it down if you're not used to drinking." His hand never left her back and was now rubbing slow circles, making her feel hazy.

"Why did you do that?" she said just as quietly, the alcohol and his ministrations calming her.

Kyoya's hand moved from her back to her head, as he scooted closer to her so he could pull her head to his shoulder. Haruhi didn't even fight against him.

His fingers stroked her neck as she closed her eyes.

"I wanted you to quit that firm," he said finally after a moment of silence.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Because I don't generally have a relationship with my employees," he explained before kissing her.

--

Haruhi felt as if her mind had gone overdrive. He tasted of cinnamon and alcohol. His tongue was doing the sweeping thing again on her mouth just like last time, effectively cutting off her brain from the rest of her body. He was such a fantastic kisser. Hell, she didn't have anyone to compare him with, but if she knew that kissing was this good, she would have made more effort to date. But something at the back of her mind told her that only Kyoya could kiss this way.

"You didn't tell me you were an Ootori," she accused half-heartedly when they parted.

"You didn't ask."

Haruhi pouted. "And why didn't you call when you said you would?"

Kyoya couldn't tell her that she scared him half to death once he was sober enough to think clearly. He was afraid of what he would do to her, of everything that will follow soon after. He couldn't bring himself to crush someone so innocent just because he couldn't control himself.

But by gods, if he was fated an eternity of hell's flames licking at him for this sin of loving a girl more than a decade his junior, then he would damn himself thoroughly before he fell.

"I was afraid," he confessed.

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. Look, you deserve someone better than me and I couldn't force myself on you. For God's sake, I only met you for a few hours and then proceeded to kiss you senseless. You should have screamed rape when I did that."

Haruhi chuckled, burrowing her face in his chest. "I should. But I didn't. And don't you dare tell me that I deserve better than you. What, you want me to go for Bill Gates? No thanks, he's too old and he already has a family."

"And I'm not too old for you?"

"What's a fourteen year age gap? It's your fault that you were born early."

"And you were born too late."

He could feel the devil already reeling in his soul. Ah, well. As long as Satan allowed him a few more minutes. Hmm, now that he thought of it, maybe he could even start a coup and dethrone Satan. Then he could be the new King of the Underworld (insert maniacal laughter here).

His lips met hers again and he pushed her down on the couch, his hand riding up a smooth leg. Haruhi's arms encircled on his neck, clinging to him desperately for something she didn't even know. All she knew was that whatever Kyoya was doing to her body, it felt awesome. It was the first time she felt that way and the heat pooling on her stomach was unbearable. She only knew snippets of what happens when two people get together but that was it.

Oh God, she felt so naïve. But Kyoya seemed to take her naïveté into consideration as he guided her slowly on how to act.

His lips left hers and trailed down a smooth neck, past her collarbone. She didn't notice as Kyoya unbuttoned her oxford shirt. She was too busy paying attention to his other hand, which was massaging her thighs sensually.

All of a sudden, Kyoya removed himself from her as if electrocuted.

"W-What?" she said stupidly, groaning at the loss of contact. She wanted more, damn it!

"We can't do it here," Kyoya mumbled, pulling her to her feet and straightening her suit. He pushed her out the door, Kyoya barking to her secretary to cancel all further engagements tonight.

"And if I hear any mention of this to anyone, better pray that your passport hasn't expired yet," he said as an afterthought before stepping on the elevators with Haruhi.

The secretary gave a loud confirmation. She liked this job. It beats having to polish tables for a living.

--

"Please tell me to stop, Haruhi," Kyoya grunted, as his mouth made its way down her flat stomach. They were in his condo with the changed locks, in his bed, and in their underwear. "And I swear I will."

Haruhi stared at him, biting her lip. He loomed over her, his dark eyes enough to melt her bones. He was like a demi-god at that moment.

"I really think we need to stop," she gasped out as Kyoya dipped a tongue on her navel, causing her to jump off the bed.

Kyoya stared at her with those incredible dark eyes. He had bedroom eyes, she decided.

He pushed himself off of her, sitting at the edge of the bed with his back to her.

Haruhi could feel the dejection coming off him in waves and she smiled slightly. Who knew that hard-ass Kyoya Ootori could feel rejected?

Her arms slipped around his shoulders, her chest pressing onto his back.

"I'm not rejecting you," she assured softly, her mouth on his neck. "It's just that I'm not ready for it. Not just yet. Please give me some time. I am attracted to you, it's just that I don't trust myself with these feelings. I want to make sure of some things first."

Kyoya could feel the sincerity in her voice and he sighed. His hand went up to hers.

"Fair enough," he murmured. "I guess I got too carried away."

"I don't blame you," giggled Haruhi. "You're a warm-blooded male." She reached up for a kiss.

"Anyway, why don't I make it up to you? I'm a mean cook. Just show me where the kitchen is."

"Okay. But I have to take a shower first. A really cold one."

Haruhi glanced down before disengaging herself from him. "Ew, gross! Get away!"

"A bit childish aren't we?" he said mockingly. "Don't tell me that you don't know what happens to warm-blooded males when they are aroused. Shame on you. Besides, this is what you do to me."

Haruhi burrowed herself beneath the duvet. "Just take your damn shower!"

Kyoya laughed his way to the bathroom. She was so cute when she acted so innocent like this.

--

"You know, that shirt never looked as good to me as it does on you," remarked Kyoya amusedly as he watched Haruhi pad around his spacious kitchen in nothing but his shirt and her lingerie. She looked as sexy as hell and wasn't even aware of it.

"You look hot yourself, Mr. Big Shot," shot back Haruhi as she made her way to him. He was dressed only in a pair of boxers and a silk bathrobe, his hair still dripping from his shower. Haruhi reached up to peck him on the lips.

"Hot, huh?" he rumbled, his hands on her.

"Yup." She removed herself from him and went to the counter, giving him a plate and a fork.

"Cheese-and-mushroom omelet," she said proudly as they sat down the glass table to eat. "It was the only thing I could find in your whole kitchen besides tea and coffee."

"I usually eat out or just order in some take-away," he confessed, taking a bite. She was really good. The egg was fluffy, the cheese was perfectly melted and the mushroom was sweet and savory. "In fact, I'm surprised that these are still in my fridge. It must be Fuyumi's doing. She stops by with groceries and cooks for me sometimes."

"Ah, how is Fuyumi-san?" asked Haruhi.

"She's fine. Bored out of her skull with her husband still away and the kids more interested in the television than her. She's not allowed to cook in her own house so she smothers her maternal instincts to me when the twins are at school. Though I can't say that it's all together unwelcome," he added as an afterthought. He finished the omelet quickly and put down his fork, sated.

Haruhi took the plates away for the dishwasher and went about for the coffee.

"Why don't we have it in front of the TV?" she suggested. "There must be some movie we could watch. Oh, I forgot to call Mei. Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"No, go ahead. I'll set up the Blu-Ray. Is Schindler's List okay for you?"

"I don't think that's something you watch on a first date. Kinda inappropriate, with all the killing and seeing old people naked and jumping around."

"It's a classic, and highly educational. Besides, are we even on a date?"

"No idea. It's my first time to be with a man like this."

Haruhi grabbed the phone in the living room as Kyoya turned on the TV and player, selecting the disc from a huge collection that lined one whole wall.

"Hi, Mei. It's me. No, I don't know if I'll stay the night. Why, is someone there with you? Fine, I'll have to stay, then. And don't you dare let him use my toothbrush like you did last time. The box is in the closet. No, I'm on a date, actually. For the love of God, no. I'm not a prude. Bye." she put down the phone, running a hand across her face in exasperation.

"What did she tell you?" said Kyoya, handing her a cup of coffee.

Haruhi frowned and settled in the couch with Kyoya. One of his arms was on her waist while the other one was on his own cup. She took a sip before setting it down on the coffee table. She snuggled to him, liking his warmth.

"She has a guest over," she said tiredly. "And right now, I'm guessing that they're doing it like bunnies on heat."

"So stay the night here," he replied, also putting his cup down so he could embrace her fully. "No funny business. You can use the guest room if you don't feel safe with me."

"Thanks, that's very nice of you."

Five minutes into the movie, Haruhi was asleep, comfortable in the arms of the man who was slowly but surely worming his way into her heart.

--

Kyoya shut the TV off when he noticed that Haruhi was no longer awake to enjoy the rest of the movie. He shifted her into his arms and carried her to the spare room, tucking her in the sheets. He had a feeling that she wouldn't like it if she found herself in his bed and in his arms when she already explained that she wasn't ready for anything yet.

He gave her sleeping form a fond smile and left a kiss on her forehead.

He was about to climb into bed as well when his door opened. Haruhi was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I woke up and you weren't there," she pouted.

Kyoya made his way to her and she collapsed on his chest. He carried her to his bed, tucking her once more.

"Did you miss me?" he teased as he climbed beside her, taking her into his arms for the umpteenth time that night. God, he loved to cuddle with this girl. He never felt this way before, not with his past girlfriends. Haruhi was just that huggable.

"You're teaching me to hate it when you're not with me," she just replied drowsily.

And Kyoya knew that he was in love…and in deep shit.

--

The next few weeks passed by, with dates whenever he could scrape the time, stolen kisses and Haruhi sleeping over so many times that her toothbrush was already a fixture on his medicine cabinet. The tabloids never got wind of the relationship, mainly because he basically owned the press company and threatened to sell if anything unsavory was printed.

Haruhi was no longer with Tezuka but instead, Kyoya called in a few favors and got her an apprenticeship with the city's leading civil law firm. Kishimoto didn't generally take in interns but the youngest Ootori heir was a long-time friend so he made an exception. To his surprise, Haruhi proved to be even better than some of his own associates and he never regretted the decision to take her in.

But the time came when Kyoya was needed for an extended business trip to America to oversee the new branch of the company that they were establishing in New York.

"Does it really have to be a month?" Haruhi whined for the first time in her life.

"I'm afraid so," said Kyoya, pulling Haruhi to his lap. They were in his room and Haruhi was helping him pack. "Don't worry, before you know it, the month will be over and I'll be back." He pressed a kiss to her temple in reassurance.

Haruhi didn't stop pouting. "It's still too long."

"Clingy, aren't we?" he said fondly.

"It's because you're too cute to be left alone," she told him, knowing that he hated it when she referred to him as cute.

"Hey!" he began but Haruhi pushed him back to the bed, straddling him. "What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled her shirt above her head, and proceeded to divest him of his shirt.

"Giving you a memory that would ensure that you return home quicker," she replied shortly and lowered her mouth to his.

Kyoya immediately got the gist of it. He turned so that they switched positions and he was on top of her.

"So that means no more holding back?"

"I'm yours."

"I love it when you say that."

His lips made its way down her body while his hands were busy in undressing them both. Finally, just clad in her underwear, Haruhi looked up at him, her face twisted in anticipation and uncertainty.

She looked so innocent. And so unsure. Even though she gave him the green light he knew that she was still having second thoughts. And that was understandable. He was unsure of this as well.

"If you tell me to stop, I'll stop," he grunted, hooking his thumbs on her panties, ready to pull at her go ahead.

"Don't stop," Haruhi gasped as Kyoya continued to caress her. Something struck him suddenly and he stilled.

Kyoya looked at her again. "I need to stop." He jumped off the bed, fished his shirt out of the floor and made his way out the door.

Haruhi was left alone, his fierce whisper of "Can't handle a child" lingering in the darkening room.

--

Needless to say, Kyoya beat himself up for leaving Haruhi like that and proceeded to get himself drunk a day before his flight to America. So now, he was thousands of miles above sea-level, and nursing a brilliant hangover that felt as if there were three hundred trumpets blowing themselves simultaneously in his head.

"What would you like for your flight?" a stewardess asked sweetly. "Would you like a drink?"

"Give me a double aspirin and ice cold water," he ordered, not even looking at her.

Sensing that this particular rich bastard wasn't in the mood to flirt, she complied with his request and hurriedly made her way to the next passenger with her tray.

Kyoya downed the pills and water, waiting for the effects to kick in.

What he wouldn't do for a pill to forget what he had done to Haruhi that night.

--

Haruhi, meanwhile, was in the arms of Mei, sobbing her heart out as she told her long time friend and roommate about what had happened with Kyoya. At first, Mei was furious, and called her boyfriend number two who was a yakuza member. It took a lot for her to stop ordering her boyfriend to thrash Kyoya's condo.

"Besides," sniffed Haruhi, "that bastard probably owns half of the yakuza in Japan." Mei thought it over and promptly shut up.

She was rightly furious about what was happening to her friend. How dare that rich snobbish bastard pull Haruhi along and the drop her like a hot potato when he thought that she couldn't offer what he wanted!

"I guess that this is the price for falling in love with someone like him," Haruhi muttered more to herself than to her friend.

"What are you saying?" said Mei, totally confused.

"Look, he's years older, the leader of one of the world's biggest corporations, intelligent, handsome…and I'm a poor orphan college girl. We're worlds apart. I guess this is my wake-up call," she continued wistfully. "Still, the dream was good while it lasted." She gave a hollow laugh that threatened to break her heart further.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Mei grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders, shaking her as if it would put some sense in her. "Just because of that 'we're in different levels of the social strata' crap you're willing to give it all up? Who are you and what did you do to my headstrong friend?"

"Reality made her head finally see things as they are," deadpanned Haruhi.

Mei wanted to slap her but kept herself in check.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something," she started. "The real reason why I'm flitting around, being the village whore." Mei stared out the tiny window of their room, her eyes taking that far away look in reminiscence. "I was in high school when I met him. He was kinda like Kyoya. Suave, cool, rich, older. I instantly fell in love. He told me that he had just come out of a bad relationship and wasn't interested in a new one. Basically, he told me that after he fucked me, he's fucking off. But I was determined to have him and I agreed, hoping that after one night he would change his mind and maybe we'd start dating.

"But that night at the motel, I asked him to stop. It would be my first time and I was as anxious as hell. He gave me a look of disgust and buggered off, and I was left alone to mend back the pieces. I moped for about a week when he suddenly comes up to my school, telling me that I could have him back and he made so many excuses about that night. I didn't care; he was back. And like a fool I clung to him again. We dated for three days when we thought we could give it another go. Again, I hesitated. To say he didn't like it would be an understatement. He was as pissed as hell. He screamed at me, yelled profanities in my ear, and forced himself on me. I was so goddamn scared I didn't think of fighting him. In the end, I was badly bruised and beaten up. And I never saw him again.

"That's when I started dating left and right, thinking that if I slept with enough men, I would rid of him in my system. What I only got was more heartache, a venereal disease, and an aborted baby."

Mei locked eyes with Haruhi, pleading her to understand. Haruhi was dumbstruck; she didn't know this had happened to her friend. Some kind of buddy she was.

"You don't know how good you've got it with Kyoya, Haruhi. He stopped when you asked him to, and didn't abandon you. I'm sure that he had a lot of chances to take advantage of you, but he didn't." Mei buried her face in her hands. "Please, work things out with him. If people like you can't make sense in this messed-up world of ours, what more for girls like me? You being with Kyoya made me feel that that things could also happen to me. It gave me hope. Please, just please…."

Haruhi was torn between pity and exasperation. Not knowing what to do, she just sat there, unseeing and unfeeling. It was so much easier than thinking about her messed-up life.

The door opened and the two girls looked up. Framed in the doorway was Fuyumi, and she had tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Haruhi," she said, her voice soft. "I hope you don't mind my barging in."

"Who in hell are you?" shot Mei, getting to her feet.

"I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister," Fuyumi explained. "May I come in?"

"I'm Mei and this pathetic girl's roommate. Come in then and beat some sense into this girl," said Mei, wiping away at her cheeks smudged with make-up. "If you're Kyoya's sister, then you must know how he feels."

Fuyumi kneeled by Haruhi, who refused to look at her.

"I heard what you girls were talking about," said Fuyumi. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear." The older woman sighed, and then held the younger girl's face in her hands to get her to look her in the eye. "I cannot say that I am privy to Kyoya's thoughts and feelings. Even as a child, he remarkably closed himself off, showing only the appropriate emotions when he thinks he's alone. During our mother's funeral, I think I was the only one who cried in public; such is the way we Ootori are raised. But being with you has made him more open, instead of seeing everything as a prime business opportunity. It was the first time in years that he was genuinely smiled and laughed like that--and he only did it when he was with you. He may not show much, but I knew him well enough to say that he loved you so much. Too much that it frightened him.

"Relationships for him mean a date, maybe the bed but that's all its headed. I don't know what he was thinking when he abandoned you but it's not because he rejected you. Now, you have a short vacation due in a week, yes?" She turned to Mei for confirmation.

"Yes, and we were planning to spend it in my father's pension in Karuizawa."

"Excellent. I plan to go there myself. The fresh air would all do us some good. How about it's just us three girls enjoying ourselves there, planning up ways on how to beat Kyoya when he gets back?"

Mei grinned. "I like the way you think. I'm in!"

Haruhi was about to answer that their plan was completely stupid and she wasn't going anywhere when the door was rapped sharply.

"What the hell? Did you invite people over here, Haruhi?" said Mei, opening it.

Michelle stood outside, dressed in a silk Versace dress that made Mei's eyes bug out of their sockets. The blonde gave the surroundings a derisive look before turning to the girl who was gaping at her clothes.

"Is Fuyumi here? I need to talk to her," Michelle ordered with the air of royalty. " I was told by her household that she was here."

"Michelle?" said Fuyumi, confused as to why the airhead was looking for her. To her surprise, Michelle barged inside the room, not even bothering to take off her stilettos as she grabbed the Ootori daughter in a fierce hug.

"It's just confirmed! I'm pregnant and it's Kyoya's child! You're going to be an aunt!"

--

"What do you mean Haruhi's no longer working here?" stormed Kyoya, banging his fist in Kishimoto's desk.

"Calm down, old friend," said Kishimoto, inwardly amused at his friend's reaction when he found out that his young lover has resigned weeks ago. He was one of the few people who knew of the youngest Ootori's relationship with Haruhi and he couldn't be more delighted for them. Who knew that Ootori's stick in his ass could be removed by such a cute girl?

"Look, I can't control how my employees live their lives," began Kishimoto, "so if they present to me a resignation letter with a good enough reason, it's not my place to protest. It's tough letting go of someone like her; she was a great girl with so much potential and I would love it if she worked for me and maybe take my place as partner of this firm someday but she just slapped that letter in my face and walked off. Believe me, I was surprised myself."

"Did she state her reason?" Kyoya bit out, struggling with himself for some control.

"Yes, she said that she was going on sabbatical; not really surprising as this career needs a lot of thinking over before taking it head on. I believe she's in Hokkaido right now."

Kyoya made a beeline for the door, not even bothering to thank his friend.

Kishimoto's next words made him stop.

"She's special, Kyoya. Try to hold onto her."

--

Kyoya stepped on the accelerator, going as fast as the speed limit allowed as he made his way through the rough mountain terrain for Hokkaido.

Damn it, why was this happening? He rushed through the procedure in America just so he could go home a week earlier than expected. He wanted to go to Haruhi and explain and if necessary, beg her to understand. He already had a ring in his pocket for Christ's sake!

But a scowling Mei greeted him at the door, yelling profanities at him before he could get in a word edgewise. He couldn't understand a word she was saying and had to scream to be heard. The keba snapped at him to go back to his whore because Haruhi wasn't going to be used by a bastard like him anymore and she slammed the door in his face.

He contemplated beating the door down before his phone rang and it was Fuyumi who was on the other line, saying that he needed to go to her house so they could talk.

Fuyumi had never talked so seriously at him like that before. Suddenly he felt like a child guilty of stealing cookies out of the jar, and then berated himself for thinking that way.

He sped to her house in record time, trying to make sense of things.

Fuyumi didn't smile when she ushered him in, didn't even bother to ask him how the trip went. She just ordered him outside on the patio while she served him tea and biscuits.

"What the fuck is going on here? Do you know where Haruhi is?" he had growled, refusing the offered tea.

Fuyumi had sipped her tea in a slow manner that made Kyoya want to pull out his hair.

Then she spoke. "I should be the one asking the questions here, Kyoya." She gave him a look that quelled any murderous intent on his part. "Just what do you plan on doing with Haruhi? What do you really feel for her?"

And that was when the shit really hit the fan. Fuyumi went on about how dare he lead a young girl like that for a ride, and then proceed to reject her, and if that wasn't enough, his ex-girlfriend had to parade in front of her saying that she's pregnant with his kid.

It's times like this that Kyoya wondered if suicide was a viable option.

Kyoya, of course, was immediately furious, and barked into his phone, demanding a court order for the German heiress to have a paternity test and also a restraining order while they're at it.

"Fuyumi, you have got to believe me!" said Kyoya, his voice strangled, as he buried his face in his arms, spent from jet lag and his emotions. "I didn't think that things would go this far. I swear that isn't my kid; I hadn't slept with her for months and I always use protection. I need to speak to Haruhi; I need for her to understand."

"Understand what?" said Fuyumi softly, finally getting a gist of the whole issue. She couldn't bear to see her baby brother like this, the person who remained so strong even when others belittled him, who has proved hundreds of people wrong when he took in the reins of their business. It was clear how he felt for Haruhi and her heart went out to them both.

"You got scared, didn't you?" she questioned further, laying a hand on his head, comforting him somewhat. It sure beats the hell out of her talking so coldly to him before. "It was strange, that you would feel that way for another person and you didn't know what to do. It was the first time that ever happened. You were so unsure of yourself and you hated it. Don't give me that look, Kyoya. I know you better than you think. But understand Haruhi as well."

Fuyumi took another sip of fortifying rosehip tea before continuing. "Think how she must felt when you rejected her before you left for America."

The table clattered and the chair scraped against the marble floor loudly as Kyoya shot to his feet.

"Calm down!" said Fuyumi forcefully as she made him sit back down.

"I didn't reject her! Is that what she thinks?!" he blubbered. "I need to go to her! Fuyumi let me go!"

"I will not until you sober up!" Fuyumi screamed. "Now drink your tea before I force it down your throat!"

Mollified, Kyoya slumped back in his seat and shakily drank his tea. Damn, she never acted that way before. She's too young to be at menopausal age…or did her husband forget their anniversary again?

"I talked to Haruhi for a little bit and she really needs to be alone," said Fuyumi.

"Am I paying for past mistakes?" Kyoya mused to nobody in particular.

"The truth is Kyoya, we're always paying for one reason or another. However this time, you may have to fork over more than what you can afford for Haruhi."

"I don't think there's something in this world I cannot afford," scoffed Kyoya, his arrogant demeanor returning. Good, he was quickly calming down.

"No, Kyoya, this is one thing you cannot pay with money or all the riches you think you possess. Can you really put a price on her innocence and your heart?"

--

Kyoya decided to take Fuyumi's advice and waited a few days for things to settle down before running for Haruhi. He forced Michelle to take the paternity test for her baby and it was found, unsurprisingly, that it wasn't Kyoya's but some other unknowable male. Her family was distraught and embarrassed about the whole affair, taking Michelle back to Germany with the promise to never let her go back to Japan. Their business with the Ootori was too great to throw away. It was the least they could do.

Kyoya arrived in a small town thickly covered in a blanket of whiteness. Clutching his coat tighter around his rapidly frosting nose, he made his way to the local inn for the night. The sky was already darkening and he couldn't risk losing his way around the town without a guide, screaming for a girl.

Settling into the largest room the inn had to offer (and still it wasn't bigger than his closet), he flopped down the dumpy mattress, taking out the ring he had specially ordered for Haruhi.

The three-carat princess cut diamond set in platinum winked back at him. The family heirloom engagement ring, which belonged to his great great grandmother, was already set aside for his oldest brother's bride. But it didn't matter. This was a sign of new things, and new changes in his life and hers.

He just hoped that she would accept whatever pathetic offer he could scrape up for her.

There was a knock on his door, and he got up wearily to answer it.

"Good evening," said the chambermaid, holding up a small stack of freshly laundered towels in her arms. But the stack wasn't high enough to hide her face, and Kyoya's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Haruhi?" he said disbelievingly. He was cursed and blessed at the same time.

"K-Kyoya," she said slowly. She gulped visibly. "Hereareyourtowels. Ihopeyouenjoyyourstayhere. Goodnight." She practically threw the towels in his bed, which wasn't really far and turned to run but Kyoya was faster and grabbed her wrist before slamming the door closed.

"No, you're not getting away," he rumbled. He set her down on the bed while he took a chair in front of her.

Haruhi didn't know where to look so she settled for her lap where her fingers were twisting her frilly apron. Why did she have to choose working for this particular inn? Why couldn't she have just taken the job as farm assistant, freezing her ass off? Anything was better than being here, confined in a small room with the man she has chosen to loathe her whole life yet can't deny that she also has chosen to love.

For once, Kyoya was at a loss. He normally knew instinctively what to say at any given situation but his tongue seemed detached from his brain and the only thing his throat was capable of was a large grunt. So he let a few seconds of silence pass before trying again.

"Haruhi…" God, her name sounded so good on his lips. "We need to talk."

Haruhi didn't reply, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

"I…never meant to abandon you that night," he said, his palms getting sweaty. Disgusting. Ootori men never sweat like pigs; how his ancestors must roll in their graves at his deplorable state! "It was just…I was scared. I was afraid that if I let go, I won't be able to stop. And if I didn't stop, who knew where that would lead us? It wasn't something I was prepared for." He gulped, trying not to bury his head between his knees. Somehow, the idea of looking like a whipped horse was becoming particularly appealing to him.

"Your…girlfriend said that she was pregnant with your child," Haruhi spoke up so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear.

Kyoya grabbed her hands. "No, no it was all a big misunderstanding. I haven't slept with her for months even before I met you. We had a paternity test taken on the baby and it isn't mine. She was making it up to try and trap me into marrying her."

"I'm just so confused," admitted Haruhi. "You tell me you want me, and then when I give myself to you, you leave me there hanging. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I was a huge dickhead for doing that to you, Haruhi. I cannot tell you in enough words how sorry I am."

Kyoya thought that he had chosen his words carefully, making sure that Haruhi understood that everything was her choice--as it always had been. It should always be her choice. He could never force her into something she wasn't prepared for. He held back a sigh. If Haruhi was going to kill him, he reflected that his body would be found somewhere in a ditch, wearing day-old denims and underwear. The great Ootori heir dying in a less than dignified way. Pity. Ah, well. It's not like you have time to contemplate on your wardrobe when you were chasing the love of your life across Japan and he ended up with the only pair of jeans in his whole closet and an old sweater. (For him, old means a year old.)

Haruhi took in a deep breath. Can she really forgive this man and take him back that easily? Guess what, she can. She didn't need it, she realized. She just wanted an explanation, see if this man was willing to do everything to have her back. And he just proved that. That and more.

"I think a simple 'I'm sorry' is good enough for now," piped up Haruhi, a small sparkle in her eyes. "I think we can save the groveling and begging later."

Kyoya laughed, his relief washing over him in waves. He held her hands close to his heart, leaning his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, a first for the Ootori. A pause. "I love you."

Haruhi smiled. "I do too, love me I mean." Kyoya groaned and his grip on her hands tightened. It was the girl's turn to giggle.

"So, you have a Lolita-complex, haven't you? Shame on you for seducing a girl much younger than you," she teased.

"Haruhi," Kyoya warned.

"You know, if truth be told, I don't know what I saw in you," she started but the smile wasn't gone from her voice and Kyoya relaxed. "You're mean, bossy, arrogant, and only under strict duress, mind you, will I ever call you handsome."

Kyoya's eyes lifted up to hers in question. She was probably the first person to tell him that he wasn't that visually attractive when there were a million girls falling themselves at his feet.

Haruhi rubbed her nose with his. "But yeah, you managed to make me fall in love with you. I love you, too."

The smile that spread across Kyoya's features and the happy leaps his heart made could never be described in more appropriate words.

_Take that, you jealous freaking gods! Kyoya Ootori has upped you again!_

"Although, in those jeans, I'd say that it wouldn't be under _much_ duress."

--

"Why can't we just elope?" whined Haruhi as she stared at the mass of wedding lists before her. Her wedding was not for a few more months but there was so much to do it was driving her mad! There were even lists for lists!

Kyoya laughed, pulling her into his arms.

"It's all good for you, you just stand there agreeing to everything and not actually working," grumbled his wife-to-be. "The greatest thing you have to do is give me your credit card."

Kyoya stopped kissing her neck and stared at her. "What, I thought you'd enjoy doing something like this. And it's not my credit card. Father always had a special account created for each of his children to pay for their weddings. Says that it would be his last duty to us as our father. Although I'm not so sure with what happened to Akira-niisan when he got married in Canada with that boyfriend of his."

"Well, if I were planning a party for only a handful of guests, then yes, I suppose I could enjoy it," huffed the irate newly engaged woman. "But when it's for five hundred people, not including the dignitaries and big wigs, it's not something I could easily handle. We should have taken a leaf out of Akira-san's book and eloped as well, you know. I'm sure that both of them didn't have the headache of planning a wedding; only choosing the chapel. Though I must admit that an Elvis-themed wedding is quite amusing."

Akira had married two months ago, and the only guests there were Kyoya, Haruhi, Fuyumi, and a small handful of Austrian groom's friends. It was quiet, and lovely in Haruhi's opinion. The grooms were deeply in love, she could see that and it warmed her heart.

"So? Fuyumi and a team of highly professional, and murderously expensive wedding planners are there for you," remarked the groom, clearly enjoying her frustration. Yes, he was a sadist when it came to this. He just loved seeing his young lover's cheeks puff out like that. "Think of it as practice when we have children," he added, hoping it would soothe her.

"Children?" her head snapped around with a large crack and elicited a grimace of pain from her.

"Yes, children," he deadpanned. "You know, little people with your eyes and my brains trotting around our house causing mayhem and adding to the growing pile of garbage with their smelly diapers?"

Haruhi was surprised. She thought of having children someday but she was reluctant to talk to Kyoya about it. For some reason, she thought he would just shrug it off, saying that they didn't need to talk about it so soon.

"I know what children are," she snapped, trying to move away from him but he held onto her tighter. "I'm saying that don't you think it's a bit too early to think about a family?"

"No, I don't think so. I want a family soon and I want it with you."

Haruhi grinned, giving her fiancé a quick peck on the lips. "Well, I'm honored. How many do you want?"

"Hmm…I want a large family so how about ten?"

"Kyoya…."

"Kidding. How about eight?"

"Try again."

"Last offer. I'm not going any lower than five."

"Three. Two boys and a girl."

"Pfft. Fine. But the girl will be my princess."

"I thought I was your princess."

"Again, no."

"Huh?"

"You're my queen, Haruhi. Remember that."

"I'll try not to forget."

--

"_When did you first knew that you loved me?"_

"_Hmm. Don't know. Maybe when I first saw your cleavage. Really enticing and made me lose my mind."_

"_That's it. In the couch, mister!"_

"_I'm kidding. Can't a man joke anymore?"_

"_Kyoya, humor and comedy are not words to be associated with you."_

"_Fine point. The truth is, I just did. Didn't matter how it all began."_

"_True. I love you."_

"_And I, you."_

And that's all where it began, and how it should end.

**End**

**A/N: **Freaking hell. That was supposed to be a short, sweet one-shot in response to the great reviews I've been getting for my other KyoHaru one-shots. Did it in two days and spanned forty pages and sixteen thousand words. Please tell me what you think of it! I think that a story this long should garner a bit of love from you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I told Hatori Bisco that I would bang her senseless if she gave me Kyoya. Cool, my first restraining order.


End file.
